Best combos (Gear + Ability )
Best Combos From time to time, you might find yourself asking the question, "What are the best gears and abilities and which ones should I focus on using?" Various players have provided some of their personal best combos, according to them, in this thread. Some of them may not work with every user's play style; however, some may work excellently for some if done correctly. Baseball Bat + Warrior If you're relatively good at hitting Slashers with the Baseball Bat, then this combo is for you. It provides +50 HP and +50 Stamina. If you have low health, use your Baseball Bat as quickly as you can on the Slasher, but be careful: find the smartest way to escape, so the Slasher won't see you (unless they have thermal vision). Baseball Bat + Silent When hitting with the Baseball Bat, your silent breathing helps you escape more efficiently as it terminates the Slasher from hearing which direction you ran off into. Find the smartest way to get out as quickly as possible and sprint, but don't let your Stamina reach to 0 as it can make you breath louder, which gives the Slasher the ability to hear you. Camera + Warrior Baseball Bat + Warrior has a higher range and a shorter cooldown rate; however, the Camera can be used to blind Slashers out of melee range and is recommended for more passive and less assertive players. Use the Camera to blind the Slasher, granting you +50 HP, and allowing you to make a quick escape. Even though camera has a longer cool down this can give you more stamina to get out of the slashers view and I recommend while. you blind slasher run away with your lights off so slasher will never see you. Bulwark + Stim Bulwark provides you with an additional +200 HP which leaves you with 300 HP. These two make a good combination. If did correctly, that allows you to outrun the Slasher with your giant health pool. Stim will allow you to run without draining your Stamina for roughly 15 seconds, allowing you to escape without having to worry about running out of Stamina. Bulwark + Metal Chair The Metal Chair grants you an additional +50 HP when equipped, which means with both the Metal Chair and Bulwark equipped, you are able to have 350 HP. When you hit the Slasher with the Metal Chair it grants you +15 HP and knocks the Slasher back 10 meters. Second Wind + Medical Drone If you're a player who likes to help your teammates by reviving or healing survivors and complete objectives, this combo is perfect. With Second Wind, you will automatically be revived 5 seconds before bleeding out. Medical Drone has a passive healing aura to heal you if you manage to get attacked and survive, or if you get up before bleeding out, and will heal nearby survivors with a rate of 1 HP. This combo is perfect for all maps and all modes. Medical drone will revive teammates to 25 and will heal 50 if they're not bleeding out. Achilles Heel + Shock Field Achilles Heel provides you with +3 Speed while also making you unable to be revived, therefore it is recommended you use it at your own risk. However, if paired with Shock Field, the outcome can be deadly. If you enjoy helping survivors or getting out of sticky situations you might have gotten yourself into, this combination might be for you. It is recommended that you know the layout of the maps you will be using this lethal combination in, as you will be able to escape quickly and if the Slasher manages to catch up to you again, it is almost guaranteed that you will already have another Shock Field ready to be deployed due to the short cooldown time. This combination is not recommended if the Slasher has Rage or the ability to impair your movement. Second Wind + Medkits This combination is for players who like to aid survivors and/or want a second chance if they are bleeding out when nobody else is nearby. The ability Second Wind allows you to be auto-revived 5 seconds before bleeding out. The Medkit allows you to heal yourself roughly back to 100 HP once you are revived, and it can be used to heal other survivors, as well as heroes. Achilles Heel + Spy Drone This combination is commonly used for players who like to focus more on their character's speed aspect, as well as being able to detect the slasher. Spy Drone not only enables the player to spot the slasher from a far range, but it also doubles your sprint speed; by equipping Achilles Heel (which gives you +3 speed) with Spy Drone, it will build onto the drone's already-existing sprint boost. Essentially, this makes the player be able to sprint even faster than normal. This combination also makes it relatively difficult for Slashers to catch you as well, because you have the ability to both detect the Slasher from afar, & be able to escape quickly. The only downside is that Achilles Heel does not have bleedout, & you will die instantly the moment you run out of health. This combination is weak, however, against Slashers with a Rage ability (ex: Jason & Juon), because the heightened speed of the Slasher then, will be on level with your speed-- even with sprinting. They most likely will still be able to catch up to you while you are being chased. NOTE: This combo is no longer effective nowadays, due to the Spy Drone nerf which removed its sprint boost. Metal Chair + Evasion This combination serves a similar purpose to Metal Chair + Bulwark, but is a bit more situational. A lot of slasher attacks can be avoided, with the exception of most damage-dealing powers, allowing you to give yourself a lot of survivability with no drawbacks. Due to the extra 15% Graze and 10% Dodge chances obtained from the Evasion ability, you will tend to take halved damage from attacks, while also having a greater chance of completely avoiding some strikes. Combining these facts with the 50 extra Max Health and 15 Health restoration from the Metal Chair can allow you to stall the slasher for a rather long portion of a round, if not the entirety of the round. Shield + Bulwark This combination is perfect for delaying the slasher as the shield will provide a 75% damage reduction while Bulwark will give you an extra +200HP, making it long and frustrating for the slasher to kill you. Defibs + Second Wind If you love to play medic, this combination is for you. You can revive players faster, and when your downed, if no one saves you then you will save yourself so you can save others. Defibs + Bulwark Just like the above, except instead of reviving yourself, you have extra health to revive others, this is better suiting for camping slashers. Night Vision Goggles + Silent: If you wish to stay under the radar, then this is the best combo for you to use. Night Vision Goggles help you see better without have to use your lantern to navigate around and probably best to stay stealthy. Silent makes slashers can't hear your breath, so if you decided to hide, it's really good. Jetpack + Achilles Heel If you want to have insane mobility, this combo is for you. AH makes sure you always have a speed advantage over the slasher and the jetpack means you're able to reach unique hiding spots. I've found this combo to be extremely useful in almost every situation, but it's particularly useful in Cursed to reach ethereal light before everyone else, and to navigate the buildings in the Pirate map. This combo is very bad in closed areas, and so it is suggested that you stay out in the open if possible unless you have faith that the slasher isn't near. ATTENTION: Anyone can edit this page, so if you believe you have found a good combination of gears and abilities please write them down with the others while also respecting the format. :) Bear Trap + Unwavering So lets say you place a trap and then the slasher starts chasing you, welp when that happens you can go to your trap and wait till the distracted slasher steps on it. The unwavering comes handy because when trying to get to your trap you might get damaged so you wont have a speed penalty. This page isn't done yet so more editing to go